


Elegies for My Daughter

by pqlaertes



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen, Grief, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacroix in mourning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elegies for My Daughter

 

_79 AD_

__My Divia, in ashes fell Pompeii.  
You stole my breath, Diana displaced Mars;  
my world died in a flash of fire that day,  
but your touch was deathless, pale as stars.

_100 AD_

You offered me your heartless love with your greedy little hand  
but who am I to say that you were wrong to touch my cheek?  
A man who tears his child apart has nowhere to stand.  
I never knew the nights could be so long, or I so weak.

_1996 AD_

__My Divia, in ash.

I never knew a night could be so long.  
You offered me your heart,  
you stole my breath,  
my world died in a flash.  
Your touch was death.  
And who am I to say that you were wrong?  
A man who tears his child apart.

 

 

_=1998=  
_


End file.
